battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
NS2000
The NeoStead 2000 also known as NS2000 is a South African, 12 gauge, combat shotgun designed by Truvelo Armory featuring a peculiar pump action with two magazine tubes. __TOC__ Battlefield: Bad Company The NS2000 is a pump-action shotgun featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The NS2000 is an unusual shotgun which has the highest accuracy of all pump-action shotguns. It can be found in the village at the bottom of the mountain in Crash and Grab, as well as in and around the Monastery. Multiplayer The NS2000 is issued to the Demolitions kit as an unlockable. It has a capacity of 8 shells and, like all pump-action shotguns, is very powerful, being highly capable of killing in a single shot. Being the most accurate shotgun, it has the smallest cross hairs. Apart from having the best accuracy of all pump action shotguns, it has a lower rate of fire making certain other pump action shotguns a better choice in certain situations. Gallery BFBC NS2000 Weapon.png|Weapon model File:BFBC_NS2000.jpg|The NS2000 in the multiplayer map Harvest Day in Battlefield: Bad Company File:BFBC_NS2000_AIMED.jpg|The NS2000 being aimed Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Neostead 2000 Combat is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It is the 4th shotgun issued to all kits unlocked once a player reaches level 20. It can use the 12 Gauge Slugs and Extended Shotgun Capacity specializations. Despite the in-game stats page, it has exactly the same power, accuracy, and fire rate of the other pump-action shotguns, with the only differences being its faster reload time (the Neostead reloads 2 shells at once, instead of 1), and its appearance. 12 Gauge Slugs also make the Neostead very accurate, and will kill in one to two shots at medium range. The Neostead has an efficient reload cancel. Just switch to another weapon and immediately back to the Neostead as soon as the ammo counter displays that the shell is loaded. This works even if the mag is not fully loaded. The same process can also be applied for every shot as reload canceling immediately after firing will cut the pumping animation, effectively doubling the rate of fire. With a bit of practice, players can even instantly load a shell with very little to no animation whatsoever by quickly pressing the fire button after hitting the reload button. It should be noted these effects work on all pump-action shotguns. Gallery BC2 NS2000.png|The Neostead 2000 Combat at Harvest Day in Squad Deathmatch. BC2 NS2000 zoomed.png|The zoomed view of the Neostead 2000 Combat. BFBC2 Neostead 2000 Combat Static.png|The Neostead 2000 Combat in static mode. BFBC2 Neostead 2000 Combat Pumping.png|Pumping the Neostead 2000 Combat. Neostead 2000 Combat|Gameplay with the NeoStead 2000 Combat in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Nelson Bay and White Pass in Conquest mode. Trivia *The NS2000 is one of two shotguns in the Battlefield series that operates by pushing the pump forward and then back, the other is the RMB-93. *The NS2000 is one of three bullpup shotguns in the Battlefield series, along with the UTS-15 and the KSG12. *The NS2000 has the fastest reload time of all Pump-Action Shotguns in Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, as it is loaded with two shells at a time as opposed to just a single shell. *The NS2000, as with all shotguns in Battlefield: Bad Company can have their pump animations canceled by aiming in and out. :*A similar glitch can be done in Bad Company 2, but instead of aiming, the player has to switch to their secondary and their primary quickly. *It's possible to kill an enemy with the weapon from a long distance with a single headshot if a player has slugs equipped. This, added to the fact that players can use the "quick pump", makes this one of the most effective shotguns in the game. :*This long range ability is further improved if players have "Magnum Rounds" equipped alongside slugs. External links *NeoStead 2000 on Wikipedia *NeoStead 2000 on Modern Firearms Category:Shotguns of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Shotguns of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Shotguns